Bade Love Story
by NarutoLover628
Summary: The gang is in their senior year of high school at Hollywood Arts. That means lots of changes in the future. Find out what's going on with everyone during the last year before they officially become adults. *BADE!* There also may be some Cabbie and Tandre going on too.
1. It's Official

Hey. This is my first Victorious story. This will be a Bade story. I know Victorious ended and I'm really upset about it.

I don't own Victorious. I really wish I did though.

* * *

-January 7th, 2014 at approximately 6:15 pm-

Two teenagers are in front of a cemetery. The boy just turned 18 three days ago, while the girl is still 17. The story takes place in Los Angeles, California. It's a bit chilly. They're walking and holding hands. They just got done having a picnic in the dimly lit cemetery.

"I've got to say. That wasn't a bad date, Oliver. Nice location." Jade complimented, swinging her hand with Beck's.

"I do know what my girlfriend likes." Beck smiled at his long time girlfriend.

"You better. You've been dating her for four years on August 5th. Four long years." Jade reminded.

"Which brings up the next topic." Beck told.

"Wha.?" Jade was cut off. Beck stopped walking and they were now facing each other.

"Jade, You are the most beautiful and talented woman I've ever met. I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world. I love you so much." Beck then got done on one knee. "Jadelyn Marie West," He starts as he pulls out a bot out of his coat. "Will you marry me?"

As soon as he finished, Jade gasped quite loudly. "Oh my gosh, Beck. Yes. I will marry you." Beck put the ring on her finger and they hugged and kissed. They're both smiling and extremely happy.

* * *

Later on The slap

Jade is engaged to Beck.

Jade posted a pic of her ring.

Jade: I'm now engaged to Beck. Chances are, you're not invited to the wedding.  
Cat: OMG! Finally! Congrats! So happy! :)  
Andre: Congrats, my friend. Best of luck to you two.  
Tori: Ooh. Aw. So cute. Congratulations!  
Rex: 'Bout time.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone is talking about the engagement. Everyone is in Sikowitz's class besides Beck and Jade.

"Has anyone actually seen Beck and Jade?" Sikowitz asked as everyone was still talking about them.

"Lane wanted to talk to them in his office." Robbie replied.

"They should be here soon though. Jade told me the're just finishing up." Cat announced as it was obvious that she is texting in class. Just then, Beck and Jade come in.

"Ah. Here comes Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Sikowitz welcomed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jade said monotonously walking through the door as her fiance was following closely behind her.

"Let's see the ring!" Tori demanded as everyone started gathering around the couple.

"I put it on the slap last night." Jade explained, trying to get away from everyone.

"Yeah, but it's better in person." The younger Vega argued.

"She has a point." Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jade extended her arm out so everyone can see the ring in person.

"What kind of ring is it?" Tori asked, more directly to Beck.

"14K black gold Round Diamond Pave." Beck answered.

"Figures it'd be black." Rex pointed out as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, we can all gawk at Jade's ring after class." Sikowitz tried to get everyone back on track.

"But, don't you wanna see it?" Tori asked the crazy teacher.

"I did. Last night." Sikowitz answered simply.

"Last night? But, how..?" Tori asked a bit confused.

"Jade's kinda my neighbor. Her and Beck came right after it all happened." Sikowitz smirked.

"You're neighbors? How come we didn't know?" Tori asked Jade.

"You don't need to know my business." Jade snapped.

"Jade." Beck said softly and looked at her. She looked back.

"Beside, everyone knew but you." Jade smirked.

"Sometimes we play spades there." Andre chimed in.

"Like this Friday night." Jade continued smirking.

"Isn't that illegal?" Tori questioned.

"I said quit gawking." Sikowitz demanded and everyone started to sit down in their seats.

"Seriously. Is that legal?" Tori asked Andre quietly.

"What the school doesn't know won't kill them." Andre simply responded back.

"Besides, he's been her neighbor before he even started working here. You never realized how close Jade and him are?" Cat added in.

* * *

Later that day, Jade and Beck pick up Tyler, Jade's twelve year old brother, and go to the hospital.

"Hey, mom, Joe. Beck and I have some news to tell you." Jade announced as her, Beck, and Tyler stepped in the room where her mom and boyfriend are. Jade's mom, Sarah, has had cancer for a while now and she is expected to die in less than a year.

"What is it, honey?" Sarah asked her daughter. Jade and Beck looked at each other.

"We're engaged!" Jade smiled as Beck put his arm around her waist.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you two. Let me see the ring!" Sarah demanded as Jade extended her arm out for the fifteenth time that day to show the ring. Beck smiles.

* * *

*Flashback*

_It's December 13th, 2013. Jade, Beck, Tyler, Sikowitz, Joe, and Sarah rush Sarah to the hospital._

_"Good call getting here. I don't think she would have made it." The doctor started to say as everyone let out a breath. Jade holds her head and slides down the wall. "If everything goes well, she should be out in about a week."_

_"So, she will spend Christmas with us?" Tyler asked, hoping she would._

_"It looks like she will for now. Now, some of you should leave the room for a bit. Don't want to have too many people crowding around her." The doctor tried to kick some of the extra people out of the room as politely as possible. Jade stands up and fixes her shirt._

_"Actually, can I please talk to mom alone?" Beck asked everyone around him._

_"Why would.." Jade was cut off by Sikowitz._

_"Come on, Jade. Let's go look at lumps of fat." Sikowitz grabbed her arm and leaves the room. Everyone else started making their way out the door and that leaves Beck and Sarah alone._

_"What's up, Beck?" Sarah questioned her daughter's boyfriend._

_"How much longer do you have to live?" Beck got straight to the point._

_"They said roughly nine months or so. A year if I'm lucky." Sarah confessed a little sadly._

_"That short?" Beck questioned back._

_"Unfortunately. It's too soon." Sarah sighed._

_"Yeah. You know, Jade and I plan on getting married young. She also wants you to be at the wedding though." Beck admitted._

_"Yeah. I want to live long enough to see one of my babies get married." Sarah replied softly._

_"You know. I can make your wish come true." Beck told her._

_"Wait..Are you..?" Sarah looked at Beck._

_"As soon as I turn 18, I wanna ask for Jade's hand in marriage. I'm actually here to ask for your blessing." Beck looked at Sarah._

_"Oh my gosh. Yes! You two are good for each other." Sarah proclaimed._

_"Thanks. I really love her." Beck told._

_"I know. And, I also know that she loves you too." Sarah smiled._

_"I know she does." Beck smiled back._

*End of flashback*

* * *

"So, when's the date?" Joe suddenly asked, pulling Beck out of the flashback.

"August 5th. It'll be our four year anniversary then." Beck replied.

"I'm gonna cry. This is so cute." Sarah started tearing up.

"Mommy. When are you gonna get out?" Tyler asked his mother.

"I'm supposed to leave by the end of the week." Sarah replied.

"We'll take you back any day." Jade told her. Sarah and her never really got along until Sarah was hit with cancer about a year ago. Now, Jade is trying to make up for it and be there for her. She's trying to rebuild her broken bond with her mother.

"Glad to know I'm welcomed back home whenever. By the way, is your father gonna be there at the wedding?" Sarah asked Jade.

"I'm not sure. We'll invite him. I doubt he's gonna walk me down thought. I may not like him, but he's unfortunately family."

"Barely." Beck muttered aloud.

"He's a jerk." Tyler proclaimed. Tyler is the type of person who tries to see the best in everyone. He doesn't usually go around calling people names.

"That too." Jade said as she started raking her hands through her brother's hair. Her and Tyler never really got along either, but she is changing for him. She doesn't like it when he stays with their dad because he abuses Tyler and yells at him all the time. Jade wants to make sure Tyler is safe because he is her only sibling.

"Well, we should leave now. We're gonna eat dinner now. And, then break the news to my parents.

"That'll be fun." Jade sarcastically claimed.

* * *

The next day before first period in the hall, Tori and Andre are near Tori's locker talking.

"So, Andre. Want to hang out tomorrow night?" Tori asked her best friend and secret crush.

"Uh..Sorry. I can't. I'm busy." Andre said awkwardly.

"Busy? Doing what?" Tori pried in.

"Oh.., ya know..What I usually do.." Andre continued being awkward.

"Well, what do you usually do?"

"Oh, ya know..Play spades.." Andre answered honestly.

"You play spades every friday night?" Tori tried to get everything straight.

"Not every friday night. Just, most of the time." Andre replied.

"How come I'm never invited?" Tori felt insulted.

"Jade doesn't really like you." Andre answered quickly as they started walking to Sikowitz's class and they see Cat and Robbie sitting there talking to each other.

"Hi, guys!" Tori welcomed.

"Hey, Tori, Andre." Robbie smiled at his friends.

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Cat exclaimed. Jade and Beck walked in right after that.

"Well, here's the happy couple." Rex greeted.

"Bite me, puppet." Jade snarled.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie defended.

"By the way, how'd it go last night?" Cat questioned her best friend and her fiance.

"Completely horrible." Beck admitted as he sat down.

"Kill me now." Jade answered as she took as seat next to her fiance.

"How'd what go last night?" Tori questioned, trying to know what everyone's talking about.

"They told Beck's parents the news last night." Andre answered.

"Well, what happened?" Cat looked at Jade and then at Beck.

"Let's just say that there was a lot of yelling and breaking of things. My dad broke a vase." Beck replied.

"And the front door."

"And punched a hole in the wall."

"He made Tyler cry twice." Jade finished listing everything.

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible!" Tori proclaimed.

"He _still_ upset about the dog incident?" Rex looked at Jade.

"That was _two_ years ago! He needs to grow up and let it go." Jade folded her arms across her chest as Cat started quietly singing 'Let it go' from Frozen.

"If his parents are like that, imagine telling your dad." Robbie told Jade.

"We're telling him tomorrow when I drop Tyler off. He's the only person I know who doesn't like Beck." Jade replied, manicuring her nails.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Don't you know anything?" Jade asked, starting to get a little upset. Tori just looked at her a bit hurt.

"He's cold and judgmental." Beck quickly answered.

"And he hates my guts." Jade finished. Beck nodded at that.

"I met him once. He doesn't seem like a fun person." Tori admitted.

"No. He's anything but." Jade claimed as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

That's the first chapter. Stay tuned for more chapters.

Please review.

(:


	2. Asking Around

Thank you for all the reviews. It's so nice to get them.  
Here is chapter 2!

* * *

Friday after school at around 3:30. Jade and Beck take Tyler to Richard West's mansion. Mansion as in a full out mansion.

"Can't you just say I can't go this weekend and come back in two weeks?" Tyler pleaded with his older sister. He doesn't like staying at his father's house. He doesn't have any fun there and he is miserable until he goes back home with his mom and sister when the weekend is over. He used to at least tolerate it when Jade stayed with them because Jade would protect Tyler when his dad got out of line. Jade went to court and was actually able to stop visiting their father because she was 17, but Tyler is only 11. He still has to deal with him unfortunately.

"I wish it was that easy." Jade started, showing genuine concern. "But once mom dies, I'll be getting full custody of you and you never have to see him again. I know it's sad to think about it because mom will be dying soon, but I'll make sure you never have to deal with him again." Jade smiled softly at her little brother and rustled his hair. Beck rang the front doorbell and they all waited for Richard to answer the door.

"I never wanna see him ever again right now though." Tyler pouted a bit.

"It'll be okay. You only have to endure it for about eight more months or so." As soon as Beck said that, Richard West answered the door.

"Tyler." Richard said sternly. He then shifted his eyes to the older male. "Beck." And then he shifted his eyes to his oldest child. "Jadelyn."

"Richard." Jade said just as monotonously and sternly as her dad said it.

"I'm your father. Show some respect." Richard chastised his daughter. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Mr. West. We need to talk to you, if you have a minute." Beck said, trying to break the awkward tension around them. After a moment of hesitation, Richard finally replied.

"Then come in." Richard welcomed and they entered the mansion one by one.

"I have no homework today." Tyler announced, breaking the silence as they all walked to the living room.

"Okay, son. Sit down." Mr. West demanded as everyone sat down. Richard sat in his chair and Beck, Jade, and Tyler all squeezed on one couch. Tyler didn't want to sit on the couch next to his dad, so he went near Jade. He always felt safe with Jade near him.

"Father. Beck and I are getting married." Jade announce. As soon as she said it, she was almost regretting it because there was more awkward silence.

"No. You are too young." Rick denied them right away.

"No we're not. I'll be 18 in July and we're getting married in August." Jade stood up to her dad.

"I won't allow it." Rick told them sternly.

"It doesn't matter. You have no say in it." Jade folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't know what you're doing. It's too soon for you two kids to get married." Rick tried to point out.

"We've been on and off for almost four years. You don't think we don't know what we're doing?" Jade questioned the man in front of her.

"You won't last. Your mother and I got married when we were 18 and we got divorced eight years ago."

"Because you're abusive and you cheated on her!" Jade shouted, making Tyler clutch onto Jade's arm.

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear it!" Rick shouted back.

"Fine, But, we're getting married." Jade finalized.

"Fine. Have it your way then. I'm not walking you down." Beck glared at Rick as soon as he said it.

"I didn't think you would." Jade claimed and stood up. "You're still unfortunately invited to the wedding, only because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be alive. Let's go, Beck."

Beck stood up to leave and turned to Tyler. "See ya Sunday, kid." With that, the couple left.

* * *

Sikowitz's house at 6:30 later that night.

"When will Beck and Andre get back?" Sikowitz asked Jade.

"They should be here soon with the drinks. You should've bought pop before." Jade confessed.

"I thought I had another liter in the back." Sikowitz admitted as Jade sighed. "What's wrong, Jade?" Jade stood up and walked to him.

"I have a question to ask you." Jade said seriously.

"What's up?" Jade took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"Will you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

"Jade..I.." Sikowitz was cut off.

"My dad turned me down today and you're the only other person I'd trust to give me away." Jade honestly told the crazy man.

"Jade. I'd be honored to give you away." Jade and Sikowitz smile and she hugged him.

* * *

With Beck and Andre driving back to Sikowitz's place.

"So, how'd it go today?" Andre asked the driver. Beck sighed.

"Just as we figured. He's not walking her down and that made her cry fro ten minutes straight when we got home." Beck confessed.

"Why'd she get so upset if we all expected that?" Andre asked his best friend.

"It still hurt her when he straight out denied her. Man, I wanted to punch him in the face. That really bothered me. That's his only fucking daughter!" Beck started to get mad. He usually only curses when he gets mad, so when he started swearing, it was obvious that Beck was pissed off.

"I know. I feel bad for Jade. I know she didn't really even want him to say yes, but still. The fact that he isn't giving her away makes me mad too." Andre tried to sympathize.

"I know. His only fucking daughter and he's not going to give her away at the wedding! That man is the definition of white trash." Beck said as they pulled into the driveway.

"So, what'll she do now?" Andre asked.

"Find someone else." Beck simply answered.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Someone who treats her like a daughter better than her own sorry excuse of a father." Beck replied and they both walked into Sikowitz's house.

"Hey babe." Beck kissed Jade's cheek.

"Beck. Andre. Sikowitz is gonna walk me down." Jade told them.

"Glad to hear." Beck smiled, already knowing that he was gonna walk her down.

"Well, isn't that great? Let's celebrate by playing some spades!" Andre announced as they all got ready to play a game of spades.

* * *

Monday morning before school. Beck and Jade are talking to each other.

"Alright. I'll talk to Cat and you'll talk to Andre?" Jade more stated than questioned her fiance.

"Got it. And let's try to do it soon." Beck said and Jade nodded her head. They then went their own way.

"CAT!" Jade shouted as she saw Cat near her locker with Robbie close by and Jade ran up to her.

"Oh. Hi, Jadey." Cat smiled at her best friend.

"Robbie. Please leave. I gotta talk to Cat alone." Jade demanded.

"Leaving." Robbie said as he left. Jade said please to him. He was a bit surprised, but complied anyway.

"What's up? Can I sleep over your house tonight?" Cat asked Jade as she pulled her brown teddy bear out of her locker. Jade sighed at that.

"Sure. Cat. Would you like to be my maid of honor at my wedding?" Jade asked sincerely.

"OH MY GOSH! YES!" Cat screamed and hugged her. "Yay! I will!" People start staring at both girls.

"Okay, Cat. That's enough. People are starting to stare. Let me go." Jade demanded and Cat lets go. They both then walk to class together.

* * *

With Beck and Andre.

"Hey, man. Can I please talk to you?" Beck asked Andre as they were the only ones near Andre's locker.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Andre asked the other male.

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?" Beck asked.

Andre smiled wide at that. "Of course. I'd love to. Aw, man. This is great!" They then head off to Sikowitz's class.

* * *

Everyone was in Sikowitz's class, just talking.

"So, Cat is the maid of honor, Andre is the best man, and Robbie is a groom's man?" Tori questioned as she listed what everyone was. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yep. That's what we just said." Jade said as she stretched her feet on the chair in front of her.

"Well, what about me?" Tori hopefully questioned.

"No." Jade denied quickly.

"Babe. Come on. We agreed." Beck looked at his fiance and Jade just glared at him. Jade sighed annoyed.

"Fine. Tori. Would you like to be a bride's maid?" Jade asked, not really caring and grabbing her scissors out of her bag.

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Tori smiled.

"Great. Now stop talking." Jade demanded and Tori got offended. Beck started to rub Jade's arm to calm her down.

"Alright. Let's start our lesson." Sikowitz asked with his shirt and underwear on. He doesn't have pants on.

"Hey, Sikowitz. Um, I don't know if you know this, but, um...You're not really wearing any pants." Tori tried to break it to him.

"No pants?" Sikowitz looked down. "Oh, yeah. You're right. I'm not really wearing any pants, am I? Oh well." Sikowitz said and went to the board.

"Can you please put some pants on?" Tori asked.

"Why? Is it making you feel uncomfortable?" Sikowitz asked as he turned around to face the class, not really knowing what the big deal is.

"Yeah. It does." Tori answered uncomfortable.

"It makes everyone uncomfortable." Andre helped Tori.

"He's giving me away?" Jade questioned quickly, loud enough for Beck to hear. She may want to rethink her decision.

"As an actor, you need to accept what others are wearing and not let it bother you. In a movie, your co star may be wear.."

"Put some pants on, you dirty hippie." Jade shouted, making Sikowitz stop talking.

"I forgot it's your time of the month. Your words hurt me." Sikowitz muttered quietly, but everyone heard him anyway. Beck and Jade just looked at each other. Beck nudged her. Jade sighed.

"Sorry, Sikowitz. I didn't mean it like that. Can you please just put some pants on?" Jade asked, irritation shown in her voice.

"Yes. I can. Because you asked nicely." Sikowitz said as he walked behind the curtain and put his pants on behind it.

"Wait. I asked you nicely and you didn't listen to me." Tori pointed out, whining about the whole situation.

"Shows that I'm his favorite." Jade teased.

"Well, because Jade never asks nicely. She's always so mean." Sikowitz confessed as he walked out from behind the curtain, with a pair of pajama pants on that doesn't even match his shirt. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright. Now, let's just get on with this lesson before I walk out of this class." Jade said irritated. Sikowitz looked at Beck for an answer.

"Her father's been harassing her since we saw him on Friday. He tried to refuse to give Tyler back last night and Jade actually went over to his house and stabbed him with her scissors. It got ugly fast." Beck replied to everyone's stares.

"That man does not deserve to even see Tyler!" Jade got angry. Beck rubber her arms to calm her down.

"Alright. Now, let's start!" Sikowitz announced, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review!

Some drama is gonna happen in the next few chapters. See how they handle it.

(:


	3. Finding The Culprit(s)

Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

As months went on, things were going fine for the most part. Not too many problems occurred, which was good for everyone. It is now about late April.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Tori asked the girl in questioning.

"Fine." Jade answered as she closed her locker door.

"You know, I'm happy for you two. You're the first ones in our group of friends to get married." Tori pointed out.

"I'm not your friend." Jade replied and started to walk away to join Beck and everyone else.

"Hey, babe. So, Friday night, you should have the girls sleep over so you can bond and talk about their dresses and what not." Beck suggested to his fiance.

"Ugh. DO I have to?" Jade complained, not really wanting to have a sleep over with people.

"Yep. The guys are crashing at my place as well, so you should too."

"Ugh. Fine. But just this once." Beck kisses Jade.

"So, why get married so young?" Tori asked, interrupting the couple from kissing.

"We've always wanted to marry right out of high school." Beck replied as he grabbed Jade's hand and held it in his hand.

"We know we want to marry each other, so why wait? Waiting is stupid." Jade confessed.

"Aw. That's so cute." Tori gushed. Lane then came over to interrupt the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Beck. Jade. I need you two in my office." Lane claimed.

"Why?" Beck just looked at him and questioned. Lane sighed.

"Three angry parents." Lane explained.

"Two of them would be mine." Beck sighed, already knowing who is in the office waiting for them.

"And one doesn't even deserve to be called a parent." Jade finished as they made followed Lane to his office.

* * *

A week later, the gang is at Tori's locker. Beck comes storming in mad.

"What the HELL is this, Jade?" Beck screamed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Usually I'm the cranky one if we sleep alone." Jade almost joked.

"I'm not playing. Why the hell would you do that?" Beck still questioned.

"Do what? I'm confused." Jade honestly had no idea what Beck was going on about.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why'd you kiss Andre?" Beck said loudly, making a few people look at the group.

"What are you guys looking at? Keep walking!" Andre shouted at the on lookers. They begrudgingly complied and kept walking.

"Kiss Andre? What are you talking about?" Jade asked, genuinely confused.

"I never kissed Jade." Andre told his best friend.

"Oh yeah. Then look at this. Mom showed this to me this morning." Beck explained as he hands them a small picture of Jade and Andre apparently kissing. The whole gang is confused.

"It's not real." Jade denied right away.

"What?" Beck asked, his turn to be confused a bit.

"It's not real. Never in my whole life have I kissed him...Except that one time when we were seven and Robbie dared us to kiss, but I haven't kissed him since." Jade told.

"Then PLEASE explain this." Beck demanded. He wanted to know the truth soon or else he may have to call off the wedding and he did NOT want to do that.

"I don't know. It's not real though. That's all I could tell you." Jade replied.

"I don't believe you. How could you do this to me?" Beck asked, hurt that she would do that.

"I DIDN'T! I told you I didn't. Believe me." Jade shouted. "I'd never do that to you."

"I'm out! This is ridiculous!" With that, Beck left.

"Beck! Beckett James! Get back here!" Jade shouted as she followed him.

"So, what up with the pic?" Tori asked Andre.

"I have no idea. It's not real." Andre claimed.

"Yeah. She wouldn't kiss Andre while dating Beck." Robbie defended.

"She hates people who cheat on others, so she wouldn't do that." Cat jumped in.

"This makes no sense." Andre said, holding his head.

"Let's go." Tori stated and closed her locker. With that, the gang all left.

* * *

At home, Tyler and Jade are eating Chinese food. It's been two days since Jade and Beck got into their little fight and it's been quieter around the house.

"I can't wait til August. You'll be the first couple I know that'll get married after you graduated." Tyler confessed.

"Nick and Nicole got married right out of high school." Jade replied as she shoved a forkful of noodles in her mouth.

"Yeah, but I don't know-know them." Tyler pointed out. Nick and Nicole were good friends with Beck and Jade who graduated last year. Jade and Beck actually got them together and ever since, those four have been really close.

"Hm." Jade wasn't really interested in the conversation they were having.

"How come I haven't seen Beck around in a few days?" Tyler questioned his sister. Jade sighed.

"We got into a little fight. He saw a fake picture and thought it was real, but he doesn't believe me that it's fake." Jade explained.

"What's the picture of?" Tyler inquired.

"Andre and me kissing."

"But, you've never kissed him." Tyler pointed out.

"Exactly! But, Beck doesn't believe us. After four years, you'd think that he would fucking trust me. We better make up by May 31st 'cause that's the bridal shower. I need to somehow prove to him that the picture is fake." Jade started to say.

"Why not ask that creepy nerd who lives a few doors down? You know, the one who is like obsessed with you." Tyler suggested and Jade stopped eating to think.

"Tyler, I need your help." Jade said as she went closer to her younger brother and after she thought of something.

"Let's do this." Tyler then got up from the table and left for a bit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Robbie and Sinjin show up at Jade's house.

"Can I sleep over tonight? My parents kinda kicked me out because Rex called them obnoxious and mean and think I said it." Robbie explained. Jade just sighed.

"Fine. Now, I need help from you two." Jade got to the point.

"What do you need us to do?" Sinjin asked. Jade just gave them both a look.

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Beck saw the fake picture and there hasn't really been a lead to go off. It's lunchtime and Jade and Sikowitz are sitting on the stage in his room talking.

"So, how's the whole picture incident turning out?" Sikowitz asked, concerned. He hasn't heard much of any progress, so he could only assume there isn't any. Jade sighed.

"Not good. Robbie and Sinjin can barely get a lead and it's driving me crazy. Why the hell would someone do this?" Jade was getting frustrated. "Who the hell thinks they can get away with this? I swear, when I find out who did this, I will see to it that my scissors meet their.." Jade was caught off by Sikowitz, who didn't want to hear where her scissors will be.

"People are cruel, Jade. But, this is low of whoever did it." Sikowitz told her his opinion.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't believe me. We've been together for about four years!" Jade stated as Beck was about to open the door, but he decided to stand outside and listen to their conversation.

"I can tell that it's killing you. You haven't been yourself lately and it's worrying all of us." Sikowitz was showing his concern.

"Four years with the guy and he doesn't trust me. I love him so much. Beck's the only guy I've ever loved and will love. Why doesn't he see that?" Jade questioned.

"Have you told him that lately?" Sikowitz looked at Jade and she just looked back.

"Well,..I.."

"I know he knows. I've known you two for a long time. Anyone can see the love you guys have for each other. Maybe you should try telling him once in a while. I'm sure he would love to hear it." Beck left after Sikowitz said that.

"You're right." Jade stated as she looked at her phone. "Sinjin found something. I gotta go." Jade stormed out of the room to meet up with Robbie and Sinjin at her locker.

"Jade. There seems to be a small problem." Sinjin said right away as soon as she met up with them.

"How so?" Jade questioned. Beck was hiding and listening to the conversation at hand. Fortunately for him, no one saw him at all, and if they did, he would have some explaining to do. Which he did NOT want to do.

"We found the address of the house where the photo was shopped. We tracked it down to lead us to the culprit or culprits." Sinjin explained.

"Okay. That's good. What's the problem though?" Jade questioned the two nerds. Robbie and Sinjin looked at each other and then at Jade.

"The address that we tracked down...was Beck's house."

* * *

Ooh. It's from Beck's house.

Let's see what happens as they story unravels.

Please review.

(:


	4. Straightening Everything Out

"The address that we tracked down...was Beck's house." Sinjin broke the news.  
Jade and Beck are surprised.

"We've done three different test runs and they all lead back to their address." Robbie told.

"Figures. I should have known. They DO hate me and don't want us to get married. Not to mention that Beck found the picture because his parents showed it to him. Those jerks." Jade answered.

"None of your parents want you guys to get married, besides your mom and Joe." Robbie reminded.

"We gotta tell Beck." Jade demanded.

"We need to gather all our proof beforehand. He's not just gonna accept it easily. He didn't believe you when you told him, he won't believe us either. Unless we have solid proof to show him." Sinjin suggested.

* * *

At Beck's house after school. It's about 3:15 pm and Beck storms in his house. He goes to the kitchen where his parents are.

"Why the HELL would you do that?" Beck slammed the front door in anger. Both his parents stop their conversation and look up to see their only son.

"Do what, honey?" Angelina Oliver, Beck's mom, questioned.

"You know exactly what. You photoshopped that picture of Jade and Andre kissing. Didn't you?" Beck questioned them, already knowing the answer, but seeing if they will be honest with him.

"Beck, we.." Angelina was cut off.

"DIDN'T YOU?!." Beck shouted, his anger leaking out. It was quiet for a moment while his parents kept looking at each other.

"..Yeah. We did.." Angelina put her head down in shame.

"Why would you do something like that and lie about it?" Beck wondered.

"Jade's not good for you." Mark Oliver, his father, answered.

"You don't know Jade like I do, so you can't say that." Beck claimed.

"She's goth and weird and she's mean. That's all we need to know. She's not right." Mark thought he knew.

"That's her exterior. She's different when we're alone." Beck admitted.

"You can't be serious." Angelina doubted.

"Yes, she's hard to handle sometimes, but she's slowly learning. I wouldn't have her any other way. Jade's my everything and I won't let you ruin our wedding. Even if that means uninviting you two, so be it." Beck confessed.

"Beck. Come on, honey. Rethink your decision." Angelina told her son.

"No. I'm eighteen. I'm an adult fully capable of making my own decisions. I've wanted Jade from the start and I'm keeping her now that I do have her. I'm gonna marry her." Beck told his parents. No one is gonna ruin their wedding anymore.

"You're just seniors in high school. You shouldn't be getting married now. Get a higher education and don't worry about anybody but yourself." Angelina suggested.

"Your mother's right, Beck." Mark informed.

"No. She's not. And I can't believe you would trick me into trying to break up with her." Beck was astounded.

"It almost worked." Mark muttered.

"Yeah, almost. You had me for a few weeks, but now the jig is up." Beck informed.

"Beck. We're just trying to help you." Angelina started pleading.

"By ruining my relationship with my fiance and best friend? That's helping? How would that help?" Beck was getting more mad each minute.

"We just want to see you happy. We love you." Angelina confessed.

"If you really loved me, you'd do this for me to see me happy. It's not about you! You had your chance. It's about us now. It's our turn. She makes me happy and we're getting married in August. There's nothing you could do about it." With that, Beck stormed off.

* * *

Beck arrived to Jade's house in a matter of minutes. He needed to straighten things out with his girl. He knocked and now he's waiting impatiently for the door to open.

"Beck. It's been a while." Jade's twelve year old brother opened the door. Not exactly the West that Beck wanted to see.

"Hey. Is Jade here?" Beck asked impatiently. Tyler could see he was impatient and was actually a bit surprised because he's never seen this much emotion from Beck.

"No. She's out shopping with mom. It's just me and Joe here." Tyler replied.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Beck rushed to get the answers.

"No. Why do you care?" Tyler questioned him with his eyebrow raised. He crossed his arms over his chest to look intimidating, but Beck wasn't phased.

"I came here to talk and apologize." Beck admitted.

"Apologize for not believing her? You've hurt her a lot and it makes me dislike you, you know?" Tyler was honest with the older man in front of him.

"I know, but I finally realized it. I've been dumb." Beck begrudgingly accepted.

"Yeah you have." Tyler scoffed.

"I'm here to get her back." Beck said out of nowhere.

"You've never really lost her." Tyler admitted. "She's been moping around for weeks because of you and it was concerning everyone."

"I know. And I feel awful for making her feel that way." Beck told.

"You should. She'll forgive you soon though. She loves you with all her heart. Jade's my big sister and it's my job to make sure she's okay. I wanna see her happy. You make her happy. I've got to accept that. I'll see you later." With that, Tyler closed the door and Beck waited a minute before he left.

* * *

The next day, people start gathering in Sikowitz's class.

"Hey, Cat. Have you seen Jade?" Beck asked. He hasn't seen Jade yet and he needs to talk to her soon.

"She's in Lane's office. She's still upset. She may be there for a while." Cat replied as Andre and Tori walked in together.

"Andre. I need to talk to you." Beck commanded as Andre and Tori made some eye contact.

* * *

After last period near Tori's locker.

"So, he actually apologized and now you're good?" Jade asked her best male friend.

"Yeah. We're back to normal now." Andre clarified.

"I'm glad you two are friends again." Tori smiled and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Now if only he could apologize to his fiance. Where is he now?" Jade asked.

"Hospital. His father got into a car accident and he's there now. He left right after 6th period." Andre answered.

"Mark's in the hospital?" Jade questioned and left to go to Sikowitz's classroom without waiting for Andre to repeat himself.

"Hi, Jade." Sikowitz was getting his things packed up to leave.

"Sikowitz. I need you to pick up Tyler today." Jade tried to explain.

"Sure. But, why?" Sikowitz emphasized his concern.

"Beck's dad is in the hospital and I'm gonna visit him." Jade told. Sikowitz understood.

"Go do what you need to do. I'll get Tyler." Jade nodded her head and left to go to the hospital.

* * *

Jade hates hospitals. Ever since her mom was diagnosed with cancer, she's hated it since.

"Hi. I'm here to see Mark Oliver." Jade told the blonde lady at the front desk.

"Name and relationship with patient." The blonde looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Jade. He's my soon-to-be father-in-law." Jade answered honestly. The blonde just stared at Jade.

"He's not really accepting anymore visitors at the moment." Jade sighed in irritation.

"Listen here, you little bitch. If you don't let me see him, I will hurt you with my scissors and make sure you get fired. I'm not playing around. Let me see him now." Jade threatened as she held the blonde by the collar.

"Room...202." The blonde decided to answer as Jade dropped her and left.

* * *

"How is he?" Jade rushed in the room. Mark, Angelina, and Beck are confused.

"Jade?" Beck asked confused. Mark and Angelina are just as confused as their son.

"How's your dad?" Jade looked at her fiance.

"He's alive and recovering. He just has a small headache though." Beck answered still confused.

"That's good." Jade breathed a sigh of relief and held her head.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked the question that all three Olivers were thinking.

"To check up on your dad, what else? I rushed here as soon as I heard the news." Jade replied.

"But, why? You two hate each other." Beck was even more confused now. Jade sighed.

"Because he's important to you. I wanna be here for you because I love you. And since you love him, I do too." Jade smiled a small, genuine smile.

"Jade. You didn't have to." Beck honestly told her.

"No. I did. Like it or not, he's family. I have to support him." Jade finished her spiel.

"Babe..I don't know what to say." Beck was honestly speechless.

"An apology for not trusting me would suffice." Jade muttered as she looked at the parents briefly.

"Right. About that. I overheard you talking to Sinjin and Robbie yesterday. I confronted my parents and they confessed about the Photoshop. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the picture. I knew I should have listened to you from the beginning. I was stupid." Beck confessed.

"Yeah you were." Jade muttered and Beck sighed.

"And, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Beck apologized to his lover.

"I could never not forgive you, Oliver." Jade told him as they kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Beck claimed as they kissed again.

"Awe..Maybe..Maybe we were wrong all this time." Angelina tried to say.

"No. You definitely were." Jade told them and Beck smiled and chuckled a bit.

"The fact that you rushed over here to see if Beck's dad was okay proves it. You honestly didn't have to. Even though you two didn't make up until now, it's sweet you came to visit. Maybe, you're not as bad as we thought." Angelina smiled.

"We can see how much you love each other. And, we're honestly really sorry about the picture. You are the best girl for Beck. We were wrong and Beck was right." Mark finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Oliver." Jade thanked.

"Please. Call me dad." Mark told her and everyone smiled.

* * *

That happened.

Now everything is better. Or is it?

Please review.

(:


	5. Graduation and Jade's Birthday

Saturday morning. Beck and Mark are fishing, while Jade goes over to Beck's house.

"Jade. I'm sorry, But Beck isn't here." Angelina opened the door and was surprised to see Jade standing there.

"I know. Him and his dad are fishing." Jade recalled Beck telling her.

"Right. So, why are you here?" Angelina was confused.

"I wanted to put the past behind us and start over. So, I was hoping we could spend the day together, since we're gonna be family in three months. I was thinking this could be a nice time to bond." Jade explained.

"Did Beck put you up to this?" Angelina asked, a bit skeptical.

"Not at all. He doesn't even know I'm here." Jade told her.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's nice of you. A new start between us would be delightful." Angelina told her honestly.

"Great. Let's start over." Jade demanded as she held her hand out. "Hi. My name is Jade West and I'm interested in your son."

"Hi. I'm Angelina Oliver and I approve." Angelina shook Jade's hand.

* * *

Jade: Hanging out with the soon-to-be mother-in-law. Who knew I'd actually have fun?  
Beck: You're with my mom?  
Jade: Yeah. I decided to start over with your family. I'm actually enjoying this.  
Beck: Well, I hope you two continue to have fun. I'll be home later. Love you both.  
Cat: Oooh. Tell momma I said hi! (:  
Tori: Have fun you two!

* * *

Monday after the bell rang, signaling second period.

"Jade! Come here please." Sikowitz asked as Jade stayed by while everyone else left to leave.

"Yes, dude?" Jade questioned her father figure.

"I see you are back to your old self. Did you do it?" Sikowitz asked.

"Do what?" Jade asked, a bit confused.

"You know...Beck.." Sikowitz started making weird hand motions.

"We've been dating for a few years. Of course we've done it. Ever since sophomore year. I thought you knew that." Jade confessed.

"I'm talking about telling him about your feelings." Sikowitz clarified.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Jade answered awkwardly.

"By the way, everyone knows you two do that." Sikowitz admitted.

"..I shouldn't be surprised. Cat and Robbie can't really keep secrets. But, to answer your question, he does know I love him. I told him." Jade answered.

"How do you show it?" Sikowitz was asking more questions.

"..I..I'm not sure.." Jade answered honestly. "I mean, we do have se.."

"Think about other ways to show him." Sikowitz cut off Jade. "Now, get to Economics class."

"Thanks. See you later." Jade thanked and left.

* * *

Later on in lunch, Cat is on the phone.

"Yeah. I know! August 5th. Jade wants to be eighteen for a little bit before..Mhmm..Okay. Bye." Cat hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Tori asked the red head.

"My uncle. He wanted to know when the wedding was." Cat responded.

"Is he coming?" Tori wondered.

"I'm not sure." Cat replied.

"Was he invited?" Tori asked.

"I'm not sure." Cat claimed.

"What if he wasn't invited? Why would you talk about it?" Tori continued asking questions.

"I'm not sure." Cat said for the third time.

"You excited about the wedding?" Andre asked, changing the subject.

"Sooo excited. Can't wait. Jade's gonna look so pretty." Tori gushed.

"She always looks pretty." Rex responded and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Beck and Jade walk passed them.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Tori asked the couple.

"Tyler's sick so we're gonna pick him up and take him to my aunt's house 'cause my uncle has the car. We'll be back in about 15, 20 minutes." Jade answered.

"Can I go with?" Cat questioned.

"Me too?" Robbie wondered.

"Fine. We're leaving now though. Let's go." Jade rushed as everyone piled into Beck's car and they left.

"Jade must really like her brother." Tori turned to Andre.

"You have no idea. She tries to go to all of his soccer and baseball games and sometimes she'll even drag at least one of us with her. She really took on the mother role ever since their mom got cancer." Andre explained.

"She's such a good sister." Tori claimed.

"Don't let her hear you. She wants everyone to believe she's still a mean girl." Andre confessed. "Even to Tyler."

"She's not really fooling anyone." Tori said.

"You'll be surprised. She's got the whole school fooled. Anyone who truly knows her knows the real her."

* * *

A few months later in June, everyone's around partying a bit because they just graduated high school.

"WE DID IT!" Cat proclaimed as she ran up to Jade and tackled her in a hug.

"Oomph. Cat. Off, baby girl." Jade pushed her best friend off.

"I can't believe we graduated! This is the biggest thing that's happened to me so far." Tori exclaimed.

"So far." Beck told the group as he grabbed Jade by the waist. "And in a month and a half, you'll officially be an Oliver." Jade smiled at him.

"I know. Jade Marie Oliver. Has a nice ring to it if you ask me."

"I agree." Beck said as he leaned down to capture her lips. Sikowitz comes out of nowhere and scares half the group.

"Say cheese!" Sikowitz smiled maniacally as he took a bunch of pictures.

* * *

"So, you're eighteen now. How does it feel to be an official adult? Sarah asked her only daughter. She is making preparations for her daughter's birthday party. Jade didn't want one, but Sarah convinced her to have one. It's late July and it's Jade's birthday.

"About damn time." Jade smirked at her mother.

"When is everyone gonna be here?" Tyler asked his sister.

"Beck will be here soon. Everyone else is supposed to be here in about an hour and a half." Jade replied to her younger brother. "Give me a Pepsi please."

* * *

"Happy birthday, babe." Beck kissed his fiance.

"Thank you." Jade smiled. "What did you get me?"

"You will find out later tonight after I take you out to dinner." Beck smiled.

"Sounds nice. Make sure we go somewhere dark." Jade told.

"That's where I made reservations to." Beck smiled again and kissed Jade's cheek.

* * *

"So, you're getting married soon." Robbie told.

"I know. About a week and a half." Beck replied.

"You excited?" Tori asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not at all. It's not like I'm marrying the man I've been in love with for four years or anything." Jade replied sarcastically and walked away. Beck followed right after her.

"Why is she always so mean to me?" Tori whispered to Cat.

"That's just her." Cat responded and left to catch up with Jade.

"Jadelynn." Richard West announced his presence. He walked up straight to Jade, Beck, and Cat. Cat took one look at Richard and ran towards Robbie.

"Richard." Jade mocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you on your birthday." Richard claimed.

"You weren't invited." Jade reminded.

"I know I wasn't. I'm your father and it's my responsibility to acknowledge you on your birthday. You're officially an adult." Richard claimed.

"You don't acknowledge me any other time." Jade confessed. Richard sighed.

"Here. It's a small check for you. Spend the money wisely." Richard commanded as he handed Jade an envelope with an apparent check in it.

"I don't need your money." Jade admitted. Beck is behind her and he sighed.

"Thank you very much Mr. West. She will use it wisely." Beck took the check from Jade's hand. Richard just looks at him.

"..Right. Anyway, take care. And, happy birthday." With that, the older, stoic male left, leaving Beck and Jade alone.

"We don't need his money. I'm not gonna have him pity me." Jade claimed as Beck rolled his eyes and opened the envelope.

"Holy shit. Jade. Your father gave you a check for 2,000 bucks." Beck stated disbelievingly.

"I don't care. Throw the money away. I don't want anything to do with him." Jade stated stubbornly.

"Jade. Babe. Listen to me. We could use the money to help pay for things we need. The wedding is still costing us. It's a good thing we both have free rides to college, so we don't have to worry about that." Beck confessed. "Listen. Just accept the money. 2 grand is a nice amount to have."

"Fine. You take it then and spend how you chose to. Don't let me know what you spend it on though." Jade crossed her arms over her chest. Beck sighed.

"Of course." Beck said and put the check in his pocket.

* * *

"That was a fun party, Jade." Tori complimented as everyone was starting to head home.

"Of course. My parties are always fun." Jade said monotonously.

"Yeah. Party!" Sinjin exclaimed loudly. He's had a few extra drinks. He really likes fruit punch.

"SINJIN, LEAVE!" Jade yelled at the nerd as he scurried off home. "Alright, everyone else, leave too. You're all bothering me." With that, everyone left one by one until it was just Jade, her family, and Beck.

"Alright. Let's go to dinner. I'm hungry."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Beck smiled as they both headed out the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	6. The Wedding

Just a warning, this is the last chapter of this particular story.  
I don't know if I should make a second part or not.  
Let me know!  
(:

* * *

August 5th. The day of Beck and Jade's wedding. Jade s in her room. She just got done changing and is just making her appearance better. Sikowitz comes in.

"Jade. You ready? We're going soon." Sikowitz informed the beautiful bride.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready." Jade sighed.

"You look beautiful." Sikowitz smiled. Jade smiled back.

"Do you..think I'm making the right choice?" Jade questioned the older man. She was wondering if marrying Beck is the right thing to do. She loves him and all, but she is concerned. What if he doesn't love her? What if she's a bad wife? What if he leaves her?

"Of course I do. I can see the love you two share with only each other. You two have been through so much just to doubt it all now." Sikowitz explained.

"Thanks. I just love him so much." Jade told.

"I know. He loves you too. Come on. Your groom is waiting." Sikowitz hurried it up. They both got ready to leave the room and walk down the aisle.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Sikowitz walked Jade down and Sarah was crying tears of joy.

"I do." Jade smiled at Beck. He smiles at her too.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest claimed. Beck lifted up her veil and did just that. He kissed his bride.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone is went to the reception. They're all having fun.

"It's official!" Cat exclaimed as she ran up to Jade and hugged her.

"You need to learn to hug less." Jade pushed her best friend off, but smiled in the process.

"To be honest, I thought you were gonna wear a black wedding dress." Rex claimed as him and Robbie joined the group.

"Oh, I was." Jade stated and looked at Beck while he is on the phone. "But, Beck said I can't have a black wedding dress. So, I have a black party dress to change into soon. Where the HELL is this band?" Jade started getting mad seeing that the band they booked was still not there.

"They just called. They'll be another hour or so. They're stuck in traffic." Beck explained when he hung up on them and just sighed.

"What?!. You're fucking kidding me." Jade sighed. Great. Just what she needed.

"Unfortunately not." Beck put a hand on his bride's shoulder.

"What the hell are we supposed to do for music until then?" Jade questioned her lover.

"Um..Jade. I could sing for you." Tori offered hesitantly. Jade just looked at her.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Jade asked the younger Vega. Tori just smiles.

"Of course. C'mon, Andre." With that, Tori and Andre both leave to go on stage to start performing.

* * *

As Tori and Andre sing, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie are talking to each other.

"So, are we gonna see some kids in the future soon?" Robbie asked the couple.

"Maybe. Not right away, of course." Beck explained.

"I want a June baby. The first week, hopefully. We gotta plan it for then, though." Jade told her husband.

"Why June?" Cat wondered.

"It's the fist month that popped in my mind." Jade shrugged. Lane then comes over to the group.

"Okay. So, I made sure someone is always watching Tyler to make sure he's safe, just like you wanted me to do." Lane explained. His job was to protect Tyler from his dad. Yes, Richard went to the wedding. He didn't walk Jade down, but he at least attended it. Richard West is not allowed to talk to Tyler alone.

"Thanks, Lane. I appreciate it." Jade thanked sincerely.

"Of course. I'm always here if you need me." Lane told and Jade smiled.

"Lane, have I ever told you of how I got lost in China?" Sikowitz came up to Lane. He had a drink in his hand.

"No. I don't know that story." Lane answered.

"You remind me of a guy I met there. Let me tell you why." Sikowitz put an arm over Lane's shoulders and they both walked away to talk.

* * *

An hour later, the band finally showed up and Tori and Andre got off stage. They are now conversing with everyone. Jade pulls Tori aside.

"Please don't hurt me." Tori hoped.

"Don't give me a reason to and I won't." Jade simply said. Tori was starting to get a little scared.

"Okayyy...So, what's up?" Tori changed topics. Jade looked a bit hesitant for a while.

"I..wanna thank you for singing last minute. I don't know what I would've done and I appreciate it. You've always somehow been there for me when I needed you, and I don't thank you enough." Jade confessed.

"Aww. You're thanking me?" Tori smiled.

"Don't ruin it." Jade threatened.

"Well, you're welcome. No matter what you say, I still consider you a friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade just sighed.

"Hug?" Tori asked. Jade begrudgingly complied and Tyler comes in and ruins the hug, or save Jade from hugging even more.

"Hey, Jade. Can you dance with me?" Tyler asked his only sister.

"Of course, Nugget. Come on." Jade smiled and they go to the dance floor. Tori goes to Andre.

"It's cute how she's dancing with Tyler." Tori gushed.

"Yeah, it is." Andre smiled.

"It's sweet...Maybe we don't know Jade like we though we did." Tori admitted.

"She's always like that to Tyler. He _is_ her baby brother." Andre said and there was a quick moment of silence. "Wanna dance?"

"Me?" Tori looked around.

"You are the only one I'm talking to." Andre chuckled a bit.

"Sure." Tori accepted the offer and the pair goes on the dance floor as well.

* * *

Everyone's now sitting and talking.

"They were engaged for a while. I remember it like it was seven months ago." Cat claimed.

"It was seven months ago." Tori pointed out.

"That's why I can barely remember it." Cat thought.

"Hey, babe. Wanna dance?" Beck asked his lover.

"Sure, why not?" They get up and go to the dance floor. They were the only two there for a little bit. "This is nice."

"It is..This is the happiest day of my life." Beck stated.

"Me too. Really." Jade smiled. Beck smiled too.

"You're gorgeous." Beck told. Jade smiled at him.

"I love you, Beckett James Oliver."

"And, I love you, Jadelynn Marie Oliver." Beck kissed her and they continued dancing, holding each other in their embrace.

* * *

That's a wrap, folks!

Should I make a sequel to this story or no?  
Let me know your thoughts.  
Please review.  
(:


End file.
